


All you need is Love, isn't it ?

by Valdyr



Category: Glee
Genre: 5x01, M/M, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine organises a huge proposal with everyone there to see Kurt say the the magic words "Yes, I will". Except Kurt doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you need is Love, isn't it ?

_"So, Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me ?"_

 

Every single person held their breaths. And they wre a huge group so it seemed almost as if time had slowd around them, while apprehension coloured all their faces. Except two. Blaine beamed as if he had already won. He was sure that he would hear "Yes" any moment now and just waited for the signal to kiss Kurt and put the ring on him. And Kurt's face was unreadable. Then, slowly he opened his mouth. Blaine's smile grew brighter, but he had no reason to.

"Blaine..., I am amazed by what you put together. I am overwhelmed..."

And Blaine still smiled, smugly now, but some people were starting to realise it and the tension grew so thick that Kurt had a hard time breathing. He gupled once and forced it out:

"I am so overwhelmed right now, I just can't make this decision here and now. Could you give me a moment, please ?"

 

Now Blaine face turned, shock taking over, and his voice went shrill:

"What ? But, Kurt, what is there to think about ? We love each other ! So we should get married ! We're soulmates, what more do you want ?"

"Just a moment to think on it ! This is a huge, life-altering choice to make, I can't rush it ! We have only just gotten back together at all. How could I just agree to spend the rest of my life with you without a second thought, when we have never even lived together !"

It was true, the most rational in the crowd thought. But there were not really many rationally thinking people present at that moment. Blaine's closest friends already looked at Kurt like he had just stomped down on a puppy.

"But Kurt... All you need is love. ...Don't you love me ?"

"I don't love being pressured. And this right now is pressuring. I didn't even say no, I just need some time, maybe sleep over it. I don't want to just carelessly jump into something I'll regret."

Blaine jerked back as if stung. And there was a tiny clack. The box with the ring had fallen to the ground. But Blaine didn't notice. His face scrunched up and he hissed:

"I will never forgive you for that."

With that he ran from the building and Kurt was left standing in a huge crowd that stared at him with variations of shock, in many cases with anger mixing in. He couldn't breathe. They all stared and he saw no way out. He was rather sure that he was on the verge of a panic attack or maybe he was about to faint, but he definitely couldn't bear this any moment longer.

"Wow."

At that voice he focused again and the faces turned from him to Sebastian Smythe, who looked quite amused:

"I must say I am impressed. I really didn't think you had that in you."

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I just-"

"I know. That's not what impressed me. I'm a good guy now, remember ? But I didn't think anyone would have had the balls to stand up for themselves under this kind of emotional manipulation. I thought you'd say yes before the audience and maybe, just maybe, tell him off someday when you're both alone. Sure, that would have made it look like you just chickened out, like you're a coward or fickle. But telling one person no is much easier than telling a crowd. That's why proposals should always be intimate affairs, the crowd can still gather for the wedding, when only one answer should be expected."

That appeared to make some people think, but Kurt didn't dare to really look into their faces while judgement still burned all around him. But then, it seemed, that Sebastian - Why was Sebastian of all people on his side in this ? - had something more to say:

"You really got some spine. Respect. And treasure that because it doesn't come from me often. So, would you like to go out, get a coffee or something ? I swear to keep it PG, although it looks like you're broken up now, but you seem like you could use an escape rope."

Oh, he did. He huffed a breath that sounded a bit like a 'Thank you' and took Sebastian's outstreched hand, allowing his former enemy to guide him outside. But they were stopped. Burt pulled his son into a tight hug and 'whispered' loud enough for all to hear:

"I am so proud of you. I know that you care about him and you will probably miss him. But if he meant it, he will ask again when you're ready. I'm so glad. I would of course have supported you in either case, but..."

"But... ? Oh. What I asked you in the car... When he asked for your blessing, you denied it."

"I didn't think you were ready. But he went through with it anyway. I am so glad you ...well, stood up for yourself. And thank you, ..."

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Yeah, thank you, Sebastian. It's good that someone who can't be brushed off as just an overprotective parent said it first. You're a good man."

"My pleasure, Mr Hummel."

 

Burt immediately went to call Carole to tell her the good news and Sebastian took Kurt for a non-fat mocha. Kurt raised an eyebrow when the other beat him to stating his usual order, but Sebastian just winked. He was incredibly smiley-faced and Kurt finally had enough of it:

"It was really nice what you did earlier, getting me out of there. Thank you. But what has gotten you so happy now ? That Blaine is available once more ?"

"Pfft. If I wanted Blaine, I'd be having sex right now. Unless you disagree that he is really pliable somewhere right now, his self-esteem on an all-time low, and just wants someone to love him ?"

...

"That might not be overly far from the truth, I guess. But why are you here, then ? And so happy ?"

"You're here with me, is that not enough ?"

"Don't. Blaine just ended us and I still-"

"Love him ? Really ? 'Cause you didn't say that, when he asked. You own father only said that you 'liked' him. It officially ended today, but you're long over it."

"You think ?"

Sebastian just raised an eyebrow at him, but it spoke clearly enough.

"I suppose that that is not overly far from the truth, either. It just never really was the same again after our first break-up. I really missed him and still loved him, even when I tried to date again."

"When you were still in New York, you mean."

"Yeah."

"But then he spent more time with him and slowly began to realise that you can be friends again."

"Yeah. It stopped to hurt that we were just friends. And that's how I realised that I was over it. But I thought that it could start again, we had been so great together."

"Really ? That's what you think ?"

"Uhmm. Yes ? Why ?"

"Kurt, your 'relationship' was doomed from the start. You do realise that he was simply the first option you ever had. I hear you only crushed on straight guys before him. And then that closet-case scared the hell out of you. Suddenly you were accepted and, dare I say, rescued by a pretty and confident, nicely singing gay guy of your age. That's gratitude meeting solitude. Not the basis for love."

"That sounds aweful, when you put it like that."

"It's just true. But we should stop being so despressed and have fun instead. My place or yours ?"

"What ? But you-"

"I said I'd keep the coffee pg, not the rest of my life. Come on, Kurt, you're gorgeous and single. And so am I. You'll find love, when it runs into you, not when you seek it out. Until then: Live a little!"

That actually sounded kind of good. Blaine had been too busy preparing his 'surprise' proposal to notice Kurt's hints and Adam had never gotten that serious. Now he had a huge load of emotional frustration from Blaine's antics of the day weighing down on him added to a several months long dry-spell.

"Sure, Sebastian. Let's live a little."


End file.
